1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless communication. More particularly, in one exemplary aspect, the invention is directed to methods and apparatus for parameter (e.g., timing adjustment) during client or other device measurement gaps.
2. Description of Related Technology
Within cellular networks, wireless signals experience a propagation time (propagation delay) transmitted from a user device to a base station. Certain cellular technologies correct for this propagation time with periodically exchanged adjustment commands.
For example, within the Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard, the uplink path (UL) is maintained by ensuring that the transmissions from different user equipment (UEs) in a cell are time aligned at the receiver of the evolved Node B (eNB). Time alignment ensures that multiple UEs can share the same single frequency by assigning sequential timeslots to each UE. Each UE ensures that its transmissions will arrive at the eNB only during their assigned timeslot. The timing of each UE is adjusted carefully to prevent collisions with adjacent users. The base station provides periodic Timing Advance (TA) commands to the UE.
In order to maintain synchronization, the UE expects a periodic TA command from the base station. If the UE does not receive the TA command within a specified time interval, the UE will assume it has lost synchronization and drop its radio connection. This is problematic from many perspectives, including reduced user experience.
Accordingly, improved methods and apparatus for adjusting timing within wireless networks with multiple users are needed.